1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed concept relates to a garden tool head having a leading edge coated with a hardness enhancing material.
2. Background Information
Garden tools for manipulating soil are well known in the art. Tools such as, but not limited to, shovels, scoops, spades, rakes, hoes, and scrapers typically include an elongated handle and a metal tool head. The tool head includes a socket structured to be coupled to the handle and a body. The body may be generally flat, e.g., a spade, generally arcuate, e.g., a shovel, or include a bent or angled portion, e.g. a hoe. Further, the body may include a plurality of prongs structured to be inserted into the soil, e.g., a rake. Whatever the shape of the body, there is typically a leading edge opposite the socket that is structured to be inserted into the soil. Thus, the leading edge of the tool head typically is subjected to more wear and tear than the medial portion of the tool head or the socket. That is, the leading edge is generally subjected to more friction and/or contact with debris, e.g. rocks, roots, etc., than the other portions of the tool head; however, because the tool head is made from metal, and is generally harder than the debris encountered, a tool head does not include any coatings or alternate materials structured to protect the tool head at the leading edge.